The present invention relates to telecommunication networks and, more particularly, to providing reliable communications in an intelligent network.
Most conventional telecommunications networks include a number of interconnected switches and routers. These resources typically include processors that perform switching functions, call control functions and various other intelligent functions under the control of proprietary software. This means that when a network owner wishes to implement a new feature or modify an existing service, the software of each switch and router in the network may require changes to support the new/modified feature. With the ever-increasing demand for new features and services, making changes to various vendor equipment platforms each time a new feature is added becomes impractical.
Therefore, network owners have begun offering new intelligent features and services that operate under the control of dedicated network devices. As such, the network resources, such as switches and routers, often require no change when a new feature is added to the data network. One drawback with conventional intelligent data networks, however, occurs when the dedicated device performing the intelligent, value-added processing experiences problems. In this situation, while the device experiencing problems is being serviced, the network may be unavailable. This results in increased network downtime. Another drawback with conventional data networks implementing intelligent features is that there is no rerouting capability when a problem does occur in the network device.
There exists a need for a system and method for implementing an intelligent network while maintaining the network""s reliability.
This and other needs are met by the present invention, where data is transmitted from a network device to an intelligent network platform. The network device and the network platform both include redundant systems to provide increased reliability and rerouting capabilities.
According to one aspect of the invention, a method for communicating with a network application platform is provided in a signal intercept device comprising at least a primary signal intercept processor (SIP) and a secondary SIP. The primary and secondary SIPs are each configured to communicate with a network resource and the network application platform where the network application platform includes two processing systems. The method includes designating a first one of the two processing systems as a preferred processing system and a second one of the two processing systems as an alternate processing system. The method also includes transmitting a message from the primary SIP to the preferred processing system and determining whether a response from the preferred processing system is received. The method further includes redesignating the alternate processing system as the preferred processing system when the response is not received by the primary SIP in a predetermined period of time.
Another aspect of the present invention provides a system for communicating in a network. The system comprises a network application platform that includes a preferred processing system and an alternate processing system. The system also includes a signal intercept platform having a primary signal intercept processor (SIP) system and a secondary SIP system, where the first and second SIP systems are each configured to communicate with a network resource. The primary SIP system is further configured to transmit a message to the preferred processing system, determine whether a response from the preferred processing system is received and redesignate the alternate processing system as the preferred processing system when the response is not received in a predetermined period of time.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in this art from the following detailed description. The embodiments shown and described provide illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the invention. The invention is capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive.